Telnet i terminale znakowe
center Co to jest terminal znakowy? Terminal znakowy jest bardzo prostym urządzeniem elektronicznym wyświetlającym odbierany tekst, zwykle przy pomocy portu szeregowego, i wysyłającym z powrotem tym samym portem kody naciśniętych klawiszy. Może on wyglądać jak komputer ze zintegrowanym monitorem (jak iMac), lecz technicznie terminal nie jest komputerem. Sam z siebie terminal znakowy nie umie absolutnie nic robić. Musi być połączony z dużym komputerem, minikomputerem lub do innego hosta albo bezpośrednio, albo za pomocą urządzenia sieciowego. Po podłączeniu zdalny komputer całkowicie kontroluje zawartość ekranu terminala. Termin "znakowy" stosowany jest dlatego, iż ten typ terminala zwykle może jedynie wyświetlać litery, cyfry i kilka znaków specjalnych w ustalonej siatce komórek na ekranie bez możliwości sterowania poszczególnymi pikselami. Oto przykład sposobu jego pracy: jeśli zdalny komputer wyśle do terminala kod dziesiętny 72, to terminal wyświetli literę H, jeśli następnie wysłany zostanie kod 69, to pojawi się litera E zaraz po poprzednim znaku i tak dalej, aż na ekranie pojawi się cały tekst HELLO WORLD (witaj świecie). Wartość liczbowa znaków jest standardem zwanym ASCII (American Standard Code for Information Interchange - amerykański, standardowy kod do wymiany informacji). Dla tego standardu istnieją liczne rozszerzenia obejmujące dodatkowe znaki, znaki sterujące położeniem tekstu na ekranie terminala, kolorem a nawet dźwiękiem. Większość terminali znakowych obsługuje możliwość podłączenia drukarki i odbierania zadań wydruku ze zdalnego komputera poprzez to samo połączenie używane przez ich wyświetlacze. center Oto przykład zestawu znaków obecnych na komputerach IBM PC i z nimi kompatybilnych. Składa się on ze znaków ASCII oraz specyficznych dla IBM znaków graficznych. Inne komputery i terminale posiadają inne zestawy znaków. Różnice oraz możliwości wybranego terminala muszą być brane pod uwagę przy tworzeniu oprogramowania. Aby obejść ten problem wiele aplikacji ogranicza się do najniższej części wspólnej. center|600px Na tym przykładzie cały ekran zbudowany jest z tekstu ASCII. W oknie terminala nowy tekst pojawia się na spodzie ekranu i przesuwa się w górę w miarę jak napływają doń nowe znaki - całkiem jak drukarka drukująca tekst. center Oto bardziej zaawansowany przykład ekranu ASCII, który korzysta z rozszerzonego zbioru znaków IBM do rysowania tabelki. center Terminale znakowe były i wciąż są szeroko stosowane do wprowadzania danych, wyszukiwania informacji oraz innych operacji nie wymagających używania myszki lub bitmapowej grafiki. Taki system jest dużo łatwiejszy w obsłudze niż komputer osobisty, ponieważ po stronie klienta nie istnieje żadna konfiguracja. W rzeczywistości jeśli z jakiegoś terminala pójdą kłęby dymu, to technik obsługi może zamiast niego postawić nowy, podłączyć i już można dalej pracować. Zaoszczędza to czas i pieniądze we wrogich środowiskach, gdzie komputer prawdopodobnie zostałby zaraz zniszczony. Inną zaletą jest to, iż wszystko przechowywane jest na zdalnym komputerze, zatem użytkownik może uzyskać dostęp do wszystkich swoich danych i aplikacji z dowolnego miejsca, gdzie tylko zostanie zainstalowany odpowiedni terminal podłączony do tego samego systemu. Jednakże wadą jest to, iż terminale nie posiadają wymiennych nośników danych, które użytkownik może wziąć ze sobą. center Stosując różne rozszerzenia niektóre terminale znakowe mogą wyświetlać toporną grafikę. Niektóre mniej powszechne terminale również obsługują metody wyświetlania grafiki oraz przetwarzania obrazków, chociaż takie rozszerzenia są zwykle specyficzne tylko dla określonego modelu terminala. center|510px Terminale ze specjalnym wyposażeniem sprzętowym lub komputery graficzne z oprogramowaniem emulatora terminala mogą komunikować się z serwerami poprzez Internet wykorzystując protokół TELNET. Większość systemów operacyjnych opartych na Unixie lub Linuxie udostępniają usługę Telnetu jak również liczne aplikacje, które mogą pracować zdalnie przez ten protokół. Nowsze wersje serwerów Windows również oferują usługę telnet, lecz z powodu braku aplikacji telnet dla Windows, nie jest to wcale ich zaletą. Ten zrzut ekranu pokazuje emulator telnetu połączony ze zdalnym serwerem, na którym uruchomiony został Lynx - tekstowa przeglądarka sieci. Kategoria:Systemy operacyjne